toopyfandomcom-20200213-history
Toopy's Bed
Toopy's Bed is the fifth segment in the eighth episode of Season 1 on the Toopy and Binoo series. Plot Toopy is not comfy in his own bed so he and Binoo go on an adventure to find a new bed. Summary The marshmellow bed is to squishy the jelly bed is jiggley and wiggley the cotten candy bed is to soft and fluffy the water bed is to wavey and the fether bed is comfe Trivia * The beds that Toopy and Binoo found and test are: # Marshmallow Bed # Jelly Bed # Cotton Candy Bed # Water Bed # Feathery Bed # Lots-of-mattresses Bed # Cloud Bed The lots-of-mattresses bed is a homage to the story of The Princess and the Pea. Transcript Toopy: Beddy-beddy-bedtime yawns yawns off-screen Toopy: Nighty-night Binoo. turns off the light flips his head side-to-side. Toopy lays leftwards on his belly through the covers. Toopy lays with his feet on the bottom and his head on the top-front through the covers. Toopy hides under the covers with his feet shown on the top-front Toopy: Awwwhh! Sighs turns on the light Toopy: I can't sleep Binoo wakes up Maybe we need a comfier bed. yawns again Toopy: off the bed ''C'mon. ''stands up on the bed Toopy: let's go look for one! gets Patchy Patch and follows Toopy. next scene shows the marshmallow bed and Binoo see the marshmallow bed Toopy: Gasps ''Here, this bed will be nice and soft. '''Toopy': Hey, Sniffs It's a marshmallow! on the marshmallow bed Marshmallows are so squishy! What could be better than a marshmallow bed? down and sighs marshmallow bed begins to be squished. The marshmallow bed begins to bring Toopy down and he sinks in it and falls off and gets his head off and Binoo pulls him up Toopy: Laughs ''Nope, this one isn't quite right! ''off the marshmallow bed ''C'mon Binoo, I'm sure we can a better bed than that! ''thinks until he sees something and gasps next scene shows the jelly bed Toopy: A jelly bed! the jelly bed ''Jiggly-wiggly! ''Laughs ''C'mon. ''sighs and Binoo comes on. The jelly bed continues shaking. Binoo jumps on the jelly bed. Toopy and Binoo bounce on the jelly bed and laugh and the jelly bed shakes some more and shakes very strong and bounces Toopy off and Toopy falls over Toopy: Alright, yep-- Laughs Hey! A cotton candy bed! next scene shows the cotton candy bed rushes and jumps and lands on the cotton candy bed Toopy: Laughs ''Maybe a little too soft and fluffy. ''skips to Toopy and Binoo walking along Toopy: There's no problemo! throws a piece of cotton candy from the cotton candy bed backwards Toopy: We'll find the perfect one. next scene shows the water bed sees the water bed and gasps Toopy: Cool, a water bed. Look at the fishies Binoo! Hi fishy-fishy-fish. of the fish yawn Toopy: 'Hope we don't mind if we and laughs ''sleep on you! ''water bed begins to wave Toopy: Laughs ''Whoa, I think this one is too wavy! Whoa! ''water bed bounces Toopy off lands on his feet and laughs Toopy: Let's keep looking. follows Toopy Toopy: Wow, next scene shows the feathery bed Toopy: Feathers, Perfect. jumps and lands on the feathery bed feathers from the feathery bed fall down Toopy: Comfy, ...while it lasts! skips to Toopy and Binoo walking along Toopy: The night is still young, from the feathery bed fall off of his head ''right? ''and Binoo sing by humming until they see something Toopy: Wow. Binoo, look at that! pans all the way up to the top next scene shows the lots-of-mattresses bed Toopy: Yikes, Laughs ''I can't even see the top! '''Toopy': on the ladder ''This will be a comfy bed for sure. Look at all the mattresses! ''lots-of-mattresses bed gets shown again Toopy: I can't wait to snuggle down in this super comfy bed! climbs up the ladder. Binoo jumps on the ladder and climbs up and follows him climbs up the ladder Toopy: It's gonna be so soft and so cozy. climbing and Binoo finally make it all the way to the top of the lots-of-mattresses bed Toopy: Scoffs ''Finally, We made it! '''Toopy': This bed is really ''comfy for sure. ''down Toopy: Oh, his eyes and that view. night sky gets seen and in 2½ seconds, Toopy gasps and a shooting star is seen flying along for 1½ seconds Toopy: Look up, at the shooting star ''a shooting star! ''gasps Toopy: Make a wish Binoo, you gotta make a wish! Toopy: You wish I-- Laughs ''let you sleep? ''laughing next scene shows the cloud bed Toopy: Hey, a cloud! and Binoo jump off the lots-of-mattresses bed and land on the cloud bed. Toopy lays down Toopy: Now that would make a super duper comfy-womfy bed for sure! Sighs ''This is perfect. '''Toopy': So Binoo, you didn't tell me which bed you like the best. Hmm? Toopy: Laughs ''Right, me too ...I guess. Our bed. ''Laughs ''Our bed. ''skips to Toopy and Binoo's bedroom and their own bed Toopy: Hey old friend, 'hope you didn't miss us. yawns Toopy: Well then, I suppose it's time to say "Nighty-night". So, lays down. Toopy jumps on the bed and lays down with Binoo Toopy: Nighty-night now. turns off the light and Binoo begins to sleep except Toopy Toopy: I don't know why but ...I can't sleep! turns on the light grunts and groans. Binoo wakes up again noticing that he can give Patchy Patch to Toopy Toopy: Aw, Patchy Patch ''thank you Binoo. You want me to have Patchy Patch. Maybe he's just what I need. ''Patchy Patch Sighs puts Patchy Patch in the middle side of the bed and turns off the light. Toopy and Binoo lay down and begin to sleep Toopy: and sleeping '''Night Binoo. ''ends. Gallery Toopy's Bed; Bedtime.jpeg Toopy Trying To Get Comfortable 1.jpeg Toopy Trying To Get Comfortable 2.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 1.jpeg Toopy Trying To Get Comfortable 3.jpeg Toopy Trying To Get Comfortable 4.jpeg Toopy Getting Cranky.jpeg Marshmallow Bed.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 2.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 3.jpeg Where Now.jpeg A Jelly Bed.jpeg Testing It Out 1.jpeg Testing It Out 2.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 4.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 5.jpeg A Cotton Candy Bed.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 6.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 8.jpeg Toopy’s Bed Screenshots 7.jpeg A Water Bed.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 9.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 10.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 11.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 12.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 13.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 14.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 15.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 16.jpeg A Feather Bed.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 17.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 18.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 19.jpeg Lots of Mattresses Bed.jpeg A Pile of Mattresses.jpeg Stacked Up.jpeg All The Way Up.jpeg To The Clouds.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 20.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 21.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 22.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 23.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 24.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 25.jpeg Relaxing at the Top.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 26.jpeg The Night Sky.jpeg A Shooting Star.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 27.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 28.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 29.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 30.jpeg Lying on a Fluffy White Cloud.jpeg Relaxing on a Cloud.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 31.jpeg Back to Bed.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 32.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 33.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 34.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 35.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 36.jpeg Toopy's Bed Screenshots 37.jpeg Toopy's Bed; Goodnight.jpeg International Premieres * Treehouse Canada: January 7, 2005 * Qubo USA: August 4, 2008 * Discovery Kids Latin America and Brazil: May 31, 2011 * Yoopa! Quebec and Piwi+ France: July 6, 2009 * Super RTL (Toggolino block) Germany: January 14, 2008 * Rai YoYo Italy: March 26, 2011 * Canal Panda Spain and Portugal: September 17, 2012 * Tiji France and Russia: November 30, 2008 * Minimax Central and Eastern Europe: July 5, 2010 International Versions * Canadian and American English - Toopy and Binoo: Toopy's Bed * Latin American Spanish - Toopy y Binoo: La Cama de Toopy * Brazilian Portuguese - Tupi e Binu: A Cama de Tupi * Canadian and European French - Toupie et Binou: La Lit d'Toupie * German - Toopy und Binoos Abenturer: Toopys Bett * Italian - Toopy e Binoo: La Letto di Toopy * Castilian Spanish - Topi y Bino: El Cemo de Topi * European Portuguese - Tepo e Benha: O Cemo de Tepo * Russian - Топи и Бино: Топи Постель * Czech - Tops a Biho: Tops je Lůžko * Hungarian - Telső és Buka: Telső a Ágy * Romanian - Top și Bos: Top lui Pat * Serbian - Tavina i Bok: Tavina Vreme * Slovenian - Tavrh in Bostelja: Tavrh Postelja Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Bedtime Stories Category:T Category:Nighttime episodes